That Morning
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: Mimi despierta una Mañana, una persona a su lado, Un sentimiento perfecto... una mañana perfecta...¿Quién es su acompañante? [One Shot][Lime]


**That Morning…**

Mimi dormía… aún no aparecía el sol en aquella mañana… un bulto yacía a su lado, en la cama, bajo las sábanas, mientras ella respiraba tranquilamente dormida, apegada a aquél bulto…

Después de unos momentos, ella abrió sus ojos, despertando de aquél pacífico y tranquilo sueño… miró a su alrededor… ése cuarto le traía tantos recuerdos… se quedó acostada unos instantes, recordando… entonces, se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama. Encendió una lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama, iluminando tenuemente el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Volteó su mirada hacia el bulto que yacía a su lado… sonrió levemente, tomó una camisa manga larga negra que se encontraba sobre un mueble, se la puso y respiró profundo, para después pasarse las manos por los brazos, con una leve sonrisa en labios. Apagó entonces la luz de la lámpara, dejando en penumbra el lugar.

Se puso de pié y caminó fuera de la habitación, recorrió el deshabitado lugar, mientras una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar. Llegó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, y tomó un recipiente con jugo de naranja, lo sacó y sirvió en un vaso que encontró…

Caminó hacia una de las ventanas, abrió la cortina con su mano, observando afuera, mientras apenas se daban indicios del comienzo del día en el barrio… su cabello rosado, algo desalineado, caía sobre sus hombros, sobre la camisa negra que la cubría, mientras tomaba un trago del jugo, observando a la calle…

"_Qué sentimiento tan extraño… me siento muy rara… dichosa… pero… muy extraña… me da... algo de miedo…."_ –Pensaba para sí misma, mirando con una sutil sonrisa en sus rosados labios…

La mañana se hacía notable, aún la luz era demasiado tenue… serían alrededor de las 6 o 7…, cerró la cortina, y caminó de regreso a la habitación, dejando antes el vaso en la mesa…

Entró en la habitación, miró la cama… sientiendo una tranquila respiración en el lugar… unos latidos sutiles… se acercó y se sentó, se recostó… y se cubrió con las sábanas sin dejar de sonreír…

_: -Te amo… :_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con levedad… Sintió movimiento del otro lado de la cama, aquél "bulto" se estaba moviendo… el "bulto" giró, y se acercó al cuerpo de Mimi… entonces un brazo de blanca piel rodeó la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola bajo las sábanas que cubrían la identidad de aquél bulto…

Entonces unos labios se dejaron ver bajo las sábanas y se posaron sobre la cabeza de la chica, besando su cabello, ella sonrió levemente sonrojada… Un suspiro salió de aquellos labios… llegando a la nuca de la chica, quien volvió su mirada hacia la cara aquella….

Entonces, unos preciosos ojos azules se mostraron ante ella, mirándola fijamente, de manera dulce y tierna… mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en aquella persona…

Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa… acercó su mano, haciendo que la sábana cayera de su cabeza, dejando ver un rubio y brillante cabello, contrastante con esos bellos ojos azules… su mano se dirigió hacia los desalineados cabellos, acariciándolos…

- Estás bien….? –Pronunció su acompañante…

- Si… - Respondió con una sonrisa

Su cuerpo estaba levemente volteado hacia su compañero… cubierto sólo por la camisa aquella… mientras el cuerpo a su lado, permanecía oculto tan sólo por las sábanas…, el chico se acercó besó la frente, y los labios… de Mimi, quien respondió al beso con suavidad… Sus labios se separaron…

- Mimi… - Se escuchó en un murmuro de aquellos labios

- Yamato… -Susurró suavemente mirando a su rubio compañero…

- … -Sonrió- Te amo… - Le susurró.

- Yo también te amo….

Matt se acercó a ella, besando sus labios con delicadeza, mientras ella respondía al beso con dulzura… Se separaron y se miraron…

Se quedaron unos instantes juntos, ella volteó su cuerpo hacia él, él la abrazó de nuevo, dejándola resguardada en su pecho, pasó su brazo bajo la camisa, su camisa, acariciando la piel de Mimi debajo de ésta. Se inclinó sobre ella, y besó sus labios.

Apenas se iluminaba la habitación… dejando ver con claridad la escena… de los dos chicos, besándose…

**OO …… nnU halu…. Ke les pareció…? Primer fic de Mimato que publico, bueno, ke en verdad escribo, tenia muchos otros, pero me formatearon… en fin… espero ke les haya gustado… es mi nuevo trajabu .. como se darán cuenta, es un mimato. **

**No sabía ke hacer… estaba pensando en ke vendría para mi cap 7 del fic de fruba, entonces mi mamá puso el cd de la oreja de Van Gogh y pues escuché la canción de "Tu pelo" y me gustó para un mimato, no la hice songfic, porque en lo personal me fastidia tener que leer los parrafos de la canción, bueno, a menos ke si tenga ke ver la letra con el fic, pero bueno, no importa.**

**Espero ke les guste, mandenme reviews, supongo ke esto se keda en One-Shot poke no sabria como seguirlu -u… o quizá si, si se me ocurre algo, y si desean que lo haga… veremos… - en fin, me voe**

**See Yah…**

_Misu Hiwatari_


End file.
